Cold Rush
by Duran the Gladiator
Summary: SoM2/SD3 What happens when our heroes are low on health and in the middle of a quest? Duran/Angela with a hint of Hawk/Lise


Cold Rush  
by Kaeli (aka Duran the Gladiator)  
  
(NOTES: I don't own anything but myself and this story - but nothing described in it is mine. It belongs to Squaresoft.  
~...~= Duran's thoughts  
#...#= Angela's thoughts  
*...*= words of the fairy/Goddess)  
  
It was one of the typical fights, one they encountered millions and millions of times every day. Needle birds, Chibi Devils and Harpies... not to mention the fact that the heroes were low on health and had no more chocolats to heal. Angela held on thanks to the help of Duran, who fought off the enemies that neared her while trying to keep himself alive, and Hawkeye - the only one who still had a few hit points to spare - did his best to keep the both of them out of danger. Angela cast Holy ball once again: the spell's bright light came sweeping through the enemy ranks and vanquished them all.  
#This is getting boring...# Angela sighed and wiped the dust off her robes. Being a Hero of Mana wasn't easy. #At moments like these, I wish I'd never swore to Duran I'd help him... but I kinda enjoy being around him anyway. He's really tough and has a very confident way of going about being the hero. Yes, I think I might even love him.# She took a quick look at Duran. He stood in front of the cave entrance, leaning on his sword and panting. #Oh my god, he's barely alive! But what can I do? I'm not sure what Hawkeye would think of me when I show concern while we usually only tease each other.# Lucky for her, Hawkeye was worried too.  
"Hey, man, are you allright? You could use a Round Drop any time, I'll bet... maybe in the next fight we'll get lucky."  
"Yeah, thanks Hawkeye. But I think Angela needs it more than me. Look at her, she's got scratches and burns all over her!" Duran sounded sure, but in his heart he wasn't ~I hope she appreciates that... she could use it more than me, anyway.~  
Hawkeye simply nodded, being reassured by the fact that he could reach the Amazon hideout in five minutes if he'd need help. He motioned for them to follow him into the next cave, where another fight surely would be waiting.  
Indeed, they had not set foot in the cave properly or two Chibi Devils rushed up to them, along with an Armor Knight. While Hawkeye and Duran occupied themselves with the annoying imps, the knight saw an opening and charged for Angela. It happened in a flash...  
Angela screamed.  
Hawkeye smashed the imps and turned around.  
Duran jumped in front of Angela. Took the hit meant for her. And fell down in front of her feet.  
Angela screamed again, but this time only the words she'd held back too long: "No, Duran, don't fall!" But it was too late: Duran's spirit fled his body rapidly.  
#Dammit, this is not the time, this is NOT the time! Don't you die on me, Duran...# Angela panicked as to what to do.  
"I'll go back to the Amazon hideout to see if they have an Angel's Grail. Be back in ten minutes!" Hawkeye eagerly looked forward to it.  
"Okay, but don't try to peek under their skirts again. Lise said she'd whack you with the sharp end of her spear if you should do it again..." Angela grinned. It was true, however, that Hawkeye's hormones had been out of control ever since he met Lise. Didn't he have a girlfriend? #Oh well, at least he doesn't make remarks about my clothing being too daring... but I don't even know if Duran really means it. He seems to like seeing me in this dress... What the heck am I thinking? Duran, come back to me. I need being teased by you... I need your attention!#  
  
Duran did hear Angela's thoughts in his head when he went to the place all spirits go to... but was stopped short by a beautiful woman in snow-white robes with a crown that shone like the sun. ~This must be the Mana Goddess!~, Duran realised. But she talked in the fairy's voice, ruling that possibility out.  
~Fairy, is that you? Or is it really the Goddess?~  
*It's me, Duran. Only, in this world, I don't have the same form I have in your world. I am a potential Mana Goddess, that's why I look like her. She is my mother.*  
~I see. What now? Do I have to stay here forever?~  
*No. I think I heard Hawkeye going to the Amazon hideout for an Angel's Grail. You'll be back down there in no time.*  
~Fairy, do you know why I can hear Angela's thoughts in my head?~  
*It seems to me that you two have a much more intimate bond than you two are aware of. She's really taken a liking to you, you know. The only thing she's thought about since you met her is Duran, Duran, Duran... and I don't like pointing it out to you, but...*  
~Yeah, I know... me too: Angela, Angela, Angela... but how can I not think of her? Have you seen her sleep? She looks helpless... like you did the day I found you fainted in the woods outside Astoria. And when she fights, she's like a war mage... and...~  
*You do realise that what we discussed here will have its effect when you go back?*  
~Yep...~ He didn't get any further: a pulling sensation took hold of him and he heard Angela calling...  
  
#Why is he so cold?# Angela held the empty Angel's Grail in her hands, and feared for his life despite the fact that she saw him panting. Again, she wondered why he had jumped in front of her. #Duran, why did you do that? Why? Why? I could've withstood that attack easily, but you knew you'd die...# And to her surprise, she vaguely heard an answer. ~Because I couldn't see you get hit like that again. Because I care. Because I needed you alive and well to guard my cooling body.~ She jumped up, letting the beautiful chalice slip from her hands... to be caught by Duran. He slowly rose to his feet, seeking for support by clamping on to her. She tried to help him with all she had left, but it proved to be futile: they fell down again. ~And it's at times like these when I marvel your beauty and willpower, princess of Altena... Damn, she's got the physique of the Goddess herself!~  
#Do you really think so, Duran?#  
~Y-you can hear me too? Wow... not even my thoughts are safe from you, I guess...~  
#And vice versa. Where's Hawkeye? Back to the Amazon hideout to "check up" on Lise again?! I thought I told him not to!#  
And just as she thought that, Hawkeye stumbled through the cave entrance again, looking beat up.  
"Damn... That girl is sure feisty!" Duran and Angela exchanged mutual laughter in thoughts and signaled him to follow them into the next hall of the cave.  
And on to free Sylphid.  
And on to save the world. 


End file.
